Conventionally, a model or robot equipped with an artificial integument, and in particular, a humanoid model or robot is known. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. S57-144739 discloses a mannequin using an artificial integument made of a silicone rubber which is stain-resistant and in which stains are easily removed even if stains adhere thereto.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. S57-144739